


Getting Chummy with the Neighbors

by Kipderder



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Biting, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Chris and Seb are musicians, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Floor Sex, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Love Triangles, Neighbors, Porn With Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kipderder/pseuds/Kipderder
Summary: Bianca thought she had all she could handle with one gorgeous guy living across the hall until his equally gorgeous friend decides to move into the apartment next door. Now she is positively swooning! Shortly after meeting her newest neighbor, there's a power outage in the building. It is a catalyst for the series of events that all lead up to a night of ecstasy between the three. Even when the day breaks, they can't seem to keep their hands off of each other. So to satisfy their irrepressible lust, they mutually agree to become fuck buddies.Bianca tells herself not to get attached to either man, but that's easier said than done when they're both ridiculously charming and absolute gods in bed. She's never been the type of girl to have a strictly physical relationship, but when it comes to Sebastian and Chris, she just can't enough. They know exactly how to touch, tease, and please while unleashing her hidden desires and bringing her idle fantasies to life.Unfortunately, for Bianca, developing feelings is inevitable. When she starts to fall for both of her lovers, will they be able to fulfill her request for a more meaningful relationship or will she end up twice rejected and alone?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. When the Lights Go Out

It was a cold winter night, a little after ten o’clock, and all was quiet. Bianca was in her living room watching football and stuffing her face with pistachio almond ice cream. That’s when she heard the telltale sound of keys jingling, along with footsteps in the hall. She nearly tripped over the blanket she was wrapped in as she leaped to her feet—her sexy neighbor was home! She ran to the door to shove her eye into the peephole.

She swore she wasn’t a stalker, but she never passed up an opportunity to spy on the guy across the hall because he was utterly, mouthwateringly _gorgeous_.

He had thick, chocolatey brown hair that always looked super soft, whether he wore it messy or combed to Hollywood heartthrob perfection. Then there was his smoldering bright blue eyes, impeccably sculpted jawline, and the poutiest, most sensuous lips she’d ever seen on a man. Bianca often imagined herself kissing and nibbling on them all day. He towered over her, so she guessed he was about six feet tall, and slender, with a solid build and exceptional muscle tone. His walk had a bit of swagger to it, and she loved the way his jeans fit his ass so right. She knew he was quite a few years older than her, and that he played guitar in a local indie rock band. She knew this because he had invited her to his thirty-fourth birthday party, and on Sunday afternoons she could hear his little jam sessions. He played the guitar beautifully, and Bianca took this to mean that he had talented hands. Oh, how she’d love to find out.

His name was Sebastian Stan, and Bianca was crushing on him big time.

He seemed to be somewhat of an insomniac, and he was always going out in the middle of the night to start trouble or ride around on his motorcycle. Bianca didn’t approve of his fondness for bar brawls, but she found him reckless and hot just the same. What good girl could resist a bad boy?

She liked to peer out of her peephole and watch him coming and going because she didn’t want to drool all over him in person and totally creep him out. Their frequent but far too brief interactions mainly consisted of friendly smiles and polite “hellos.”

Bianca was tempted to ask him out, but he clearly had a type. All of the girls he dated were the same—big-breasted, blond-haired groupie type chicks with annoying high pitched giggles, bodies clad in skintight dresses, and feet stuffed into brutal looking platform heels. They strut around bathed in perfume that lingered in the hallway for hours, reeking of floral vapors and shameless desperation.

Bianca wasn’t that kind of girl. She was more mellow and subtle in her appearance. She wasn’t exactly a tomboy, but she did enjoy things that most girls genetically abhorred. Things like sports, comic books, gory movies, and video games. She refused to get all trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey every time she left the house. She was content in jeans and t-shirts. Although, if the occasion called for it, she did clean up rather nicely.

She had long dark brown hair, smoky brown eyes, full bee-stung lips, small but perky breasts, a flat tummy, curvy ass, and smooth caramel skin. She knew there were a lot of guys out there who deeply appreciated a girl like her, which is why she didn’t cry over her inability to turn her neighbor’s head. But still, she wished…

So there she was, staring out into the hallway, all up in his business.

She caught sight of Sebastian, but instead of going home, he was trudging into the apartment next to his, and he had a friend with him. She was surprised to see that this friend was not the usual groupie found hanging outside the club begging to have her tits signed. It was actually a guy. He stood _way_ above average in height, and she curiously continued to spy, taking in the neat cut of his sandy blond hair, fantastically broad shoulders, and arms that seemed to boast he could bench press Cadillacs.

 _Goddamn!_ Bianca thought, licking her lips. _New dude is built like a fucking armored truck!_

Both he and Sebastian were busy lugging around different sized U-Haul boxes. Strange. Was he moving in? Dear god, was the hottie across the hall getting a cute new neighbor, which of course meant she was too?! It wasn’t all that hard to fathom, but Bianca could hardly believe her luck. She had to get a better look and scope the new guy out. She decided that now was the perfect time to wash some dirty clothes, so she scooped up her laundry basket, then headed out of her apartment, attempting to look inconspicuous.

The door to 5G was open and several boxes were lined up along the hall with some small furniture items. She and Sebastian were definitely getting a new neighbor, and it appeared that he and the wannabe rock star were already on friendly terms.

She wanted to snoop on them without being overly nosy, but just then a head poked out of the doorway, and Bianca was met with a breathtaking pair of baby blue eyes. A sharp gasp escaped her as she gazed into paradise. His irises were crystal clear, like the waters surrounding a tropical island, only half as mysterious and twice as deep. She suspected they were color contacts because they were too otherworldly to be real.

“Well, hello there.” New guy said in a deep, sexy voice that made Bianca’s panties instantly wet.

Whoa, was that an Aussie accent she detected? This incredible hunk just got more and more attractive by the minute and she silently prayed that the Lord would help her formulate a response.

“I…I…uhhh…” She choked out.

Finding no words as she stood there marveling at his ridiculously handsome face, she just raised her hand and waved, probably looking like a complete dork. But the new guy flashed her a smile that set her mind at ease and her pussy on fire.

“Hey, Chris, all of this is _your_ stuff! Get your big ass in here and help me move it!” Sebastian shouted from somewhere inside the apartment.

New guy glanced over his shoulder then back at Bianca. “I guess I’ll see you around, love.” He said, winking at her before he disappeared inside.

Yup, his accent was definitely Australian, and Bianca was undeniably smitten.

She let out an excited squeal and practically floated to the elevator on a fluffy cloud of emotions. She pushed the button for the basement and waited, replaying the last few moments of her life over and over in her head. An Aussie named Chris—what a fucking stud—and he was going to be her brand new neighbor.

While she stuffed her laundry into the washer, she kept asking herself how she could be this fortunate. With Sebastian and Chris living directly across from her, her brain was going to go into a fantasy overload! She began to wonder if they walked around in just their boxers or maybe even completely nude. What would it be like if she lived with one of them, better yet, _both_ of them? She had all sorts of erotic daydreams as she drifted back to her apartment in a lustful haze. Talking over coffee in the morning, going for short walks in the afternoon, and snuggling on the couch to watch Netflix at night. Every scenario she envisioned led to kissing, fondling, and then filthy, dirty sex.

At that moment, she realized she was feeling really horny. She hadn’t been satisfied in that regard for several months now. _Maybe I should just go out and get laid._ She thought as she went into her apartment and locked the door behind her.

She could get dressed up, go to the bar down the street, and find a man to fulfill her needs. Or…she could always save herself the trouble and try out the new vibrator she had purchased last weekend. The lazy route won out in the end, mostly because it was cold and snowy outside, and also because she knew there wouldn’t be any guys at the bar as beautiful as her neighbors. The place was probably swarming with a bunch of drunk assholes, too plastered to pleasure her properly and too plastered to care.

So Bianca went to her closet and retrieved the eight-inch realistic looking cock from the top shelf. She ran her fingers along the soft fibers. It wasn’t the real thing, but close enough to send her into orbit for ten minutes, at the very least.

Feeling the excitement that the prospect of an orgasm always instilled in her, her pussy moistened as she stripped off her clothes and tossed herself onto the bed. There was no way she’d get the vibrating monster into her without lube, so she grabbed some from her nightstand drawer. Then she stretched across her soft, fluffy comforter, spread her legs, and began to rub her clit. She sighed and licked her lips, circling her swollen pleasure button as she thought about the babes across the way. She pictured herself kneeling between them and sucking on their cocks one at a time; teasing them back and forth until she brought them to completion in her mouth.

When she was so worked up that she was literally squirming on the bed, she grabbed the toy, applied a generous amount of lube, and began to slide it inch by inch into her hungry center. It felt fantastic. The vibrator stretched her and rubbed against all of her sensitive spots as she turned it up to its highest setting and fucked herself silly. She stifled a scream as she came hard, bucking her hips as the sensation tore through her, unbridled. She sighed, catching her breath, and slowly slipped the toy out of her dripping slit.

That managed to take the edge off, but deep down she knew her thirst wasn’t truly sated. She wanted more. She craved something else. It was always like this with her and toys. They were great, but the whole thing was over too quickly for her liking. One orgasm only made her want another, and another, and she figured it was because she needed to feel that ecstasy being given by someone else.

What she needed was a man. Preferably one who was hung like a horse with the stamina to match. A considerate and passionate lover who would put her desires first and ravish her body in ways she’d only read about in books. Unfortunately, due to her current lack of a boyfriend and shitty weather, she was stuck pleasuring herself until spring.

 _I guess I’ll just have to get myself off again._ Bianca mused, looking down at her trusty vibrator.

Then she realized that if she was going to do that she should put her clothes in the dryer first, so she wouldn’t be tying up a washer. Not that she knew of any tenants who did their laundry this late at night, but she figured she’d be considerate anyway.

She didn’t want to put on a bunch of clothes when she was only going to take them back off, so she threw on a gray knit dress and ballerina flats, then she hurried downstairs. She rode the elevator down to the basement, trying to ignore the fact that her pussy felt oddly hot and creamy after her little “me time” session. It was weird walking around outside her apartment with no underwear on, but the building was quiet with not a soul in sight, and she told herself she’d be back upstairs in a flash.

Bianca walked down the hall past the maintenance room, boiler room, and the unmarked room that she always wondered about. She slightly feared it thanks to her overactive imagination. But seriously, what was in there? She knew it was likely just a general purpose office for the superintendent or something along those lines, but her mind conjured up all kinds of crazy possibilities. What if she went in there one day looking for the maintenance guy and there were zombies locked in cages? Or rows and rows of creepy evil mannequin people with eerie glowing eyes? That would be terrifying!

Reminding herself that zombies weren’t real, she scurried into the laundry room. She opened the washer she was using and reached in to grab her clothes.

That’s when all of the lights went off.

Every electrical appliance around her powered down with dying mechanical whines, leaving her in a dark and silent expanse of sinister nothingness.

“Oh shit.” Bianca muttered as her heart started to race.

It was pitch black in the laundry room and she wasn’t exactly sure how to make it over to the exit when she'd basically be walking blind. Even if she did get out, how would she find her way to the stairs, since the elevator had undoubtedly conked out too?

_Now would be a good time for the creepy mannequin people to come marching out of that unmarked room and kill me!_

She shook her head and told herself that it was just a power outage, not the attack of the evil imaginary mannequin people. Still, she had never enjoyed the dark, and she definitely wasn’t enjoying it now all alone in the scary ass basement. The laundry room was big, and now that everything was shrouded in darkness, she couldn’t make out a wall from a door, much less see her own hand in front of her face. She moved in the direction of where she thought the door might be and bumped into a counter.

“Ow!” She yelped as it banged into her hip, shooting pain all along her left side.

She shook it off and kept going. This time she ran into a machine, stubbing her toe.

“Goddammit! Fuck being directionally challenged!”

The door was there somewhere. She just had to find it. She kept trying, slowly walking around any obstacles she met. She forced herself not to panic and run, even though she had probably never been more afraid in her life.

She could practically feel the darkness weighing down upon her, threatening her, and raising the hairs on the back of her neck. Her heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was trying to hammer its way out and into a safer place. Despite all that, she managed to make it out of the laundry room and into the hall. Now she just had to get to the stairwell. She walked at a snail’s pace, feeling her way along the corridor with a shaky hand, coming upon door after door. She heard a muffled swishing noise behind her and froze.

What the hell was that?

She held her breath and stood motionless, listening for the slightest indication that a murderer was on the prowl. When she didn’t hear anything after a while, she continued on. Seconds later, she heard another noise nearby. A weird sort of grinding, clicking sound. She stopped dead in her tracks again. Then the muffled swishing noise followed, and it sounded like it was getting closer.

_Oh, dear sweet baby Jesus! If you deliver me from this dark and fiendish hell, I swear I’ll be good from now on! I won’t come out of my apartment without underwear, I won’t spy on my gorgeous neighbors, and I won’t use that fake handicap parking permit whenever I go shopping. I’ll attend church every Sunday, Lord, just get me out of here alive!_

She was ready to bolt, not caring what she crashed into or how much pain it caused. A few scrapes and bruises would be better than dying a gruesome, untimely death.

“Bianca?” A male voice echoed from not too far away.

She saw a light shine through the darkness and heard footsteps approaching.

“Bianca, are you down here?” The disembodied voice asked.

That’s when she realized it was Sebastian. She could be in a room that was buzzing with chatter and still be able to make out his seductive vocal caress. God had answered her prayers and sent a beautiful albeit fallen angel to her rescue. He was currently jogging down the stairs with a flashlight. Bless his heroic little heart!

“Um, yeah, I’m here.” Bianca said, her voice trembling slightly.

“Hey, sweetie. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Sebastian asked, walking up to her and taking her gently by the arm.

“No, I’m okay.” She replied, loving the way he called her “sweetie” while his fingers absently stroked her skin. “I just got a little freaked out when the lights went off.”

“I don’t blame you. That must’ve been pretty scary.” He said.

The bright glow from his flashlight illuminated his face, and Bianca saw concern clearly etched upon it. He gave her one of those sexy half smiles that made her belly flip. Then he did something she was totally not expecting. He hugged her. It was tender and brief, and when he let go she stood there in paralytic shock.

_He…hugged…me. He actually cares what happens to me. Amazing._

“My friend Chris mentioned he saw you doing laundry and I got worried about you being down here all by yourself in the dark. So I grabbed a flashlight and came as fast as I could.” Sebastian explained. “I’m just glad I found you.”

“Thanks for coming to look for me. I don’t think I would’ve made it much further on my own.” Bianca said quietly.

“No problem. Neighbors have to stick together, right?”

_Baby, I’ll let you stick anything you want in me._

“Um, yeah, absolutely.” She replied, wanting to grope him in the dark.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

He started walking her towards the steps and she felt completely safe with him by her side. He was her savior, her knight with shining flashlight. She wondered how he would fare against an army of evil mannequins. He’d probably destroy them all with nothing more than a sweeping roundhouse kick because he was just that awesome and manly. Damn, she wanted him badly.

“What?” Sebastian asked.

“What?” She repeated, confused.

“You were giggling.”

“Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something funny.” Bianca replied. “It’s nothing.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re still in a good mood. Most of the people from our floor are down in the lobby, walking around grumbling and complaining.”

“It’s understandable, power outages are very inconvenient.”

“Hopefully this one won’t last too long. The batteries in this flashlight are the only ones I’ve got.” Sebastian said as they started up the stairs.

“I don’t have any batteries to offer you, but I have a crapload of candles. I collect them—big ones, small ones, pretty ones, scented ones. I just don’t light them because they’re not allowed in the building, but I’m sure that in a power outage they’d make an exception. You can have as many of mine as you want.” Bianca rambled without thinking.

That is until she missed a step and almost fell flat on her face. She ended up sprawled on the stairs on her hands and knees. She thanked god she hadn’t knocked herself toothless, although she had banged her knee pretty hard, and it was already throbbing in agony.

“Wow…ouch.” She groaned.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Bianca, that was my fault. I should’ve told you to watch your step.” Sebastian said as he went to grab her and pull her up.

When he put his arm around her torso, his hand landed right on her braless breast. He squeezed it gingerly, probably trying to figure out if it was really what he thought it was, then he immediately pulled his hand back.

“Fuck, my bad!” He exclaimed, holding Bianca lower around her waist to help her to her feet. “I didn’t mean to grab you like that. I wasn’t trying to cop a free feel or anything, I swear.”

“Relax, Sebastian, it’s just a boob. I’m sure you’ve touched plenty in your lifetime. It was an accident anyway…unfortunately.” Bianca muttered the last part as she hobbled up a few more steps with him.

“You’re limping. Did you hurt yourself?”

“I’m fine. I just banged my knee that’s all.”

“Let me look at it.” Sebastian said.

“No, it’s okay, really.” Bianca tried to protest, but he was having none of it.

“Here, just sit for a minute.” He insisted, guiding her to take a seat on one of the steps. Then he crouched before her, shining the flashlight on her knee to inspect it.

“What’s the damage?” She asked.

“It’s a little scratched up, but you’re not bleeding. I think you’ll live to see the power come back on.” He replied, smiling up at her.

_For a bad boy, he sure is sweet. And having him so near my pussy is driving me insane. All I can think about is him eating me out on these stairs._

She didn’t know if he could tell what she was thinking or not, but his eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief before turning wickedly dark. Heaven help her if he was feeling the same way about her as she was about him. Swirling heat and carnal urges threatened to consume her, and she tightly gripped the cold step beneath her to keep from jumping his gorgeous ass.

“Thanks, doc.” Bianca said as she regarded him with hunger.

“I haven’t done anything that you need to thank me for…yet.” Sebastian smirked in reply, grazing her cheek with his knuckles. “Does it still hurt, _drăguţă_?”

Bianca couldn’t believe her ears. He was actually flirting with her...and he was doing it in another language! Just when she thought he couldn’t get any hotter, he amped his fuckability factor up by a thousand notches.

“What does that mean?” She questioned.

“Hmm…oh, _drăguţă_. That’s just a little term of endearment. It’s Romanian for sweetheart.” Sebastian replied.

“Wait, you speak Romanian?”

Bianca thought that was a rather odd language to know even if they did live in New York—one of the most culturally diverse cities in the world. Although the simple fact that he was bilingual provoked her lust just the same.

Sebastian nodded, then shrugged like it was no big deal. “I am Romanian, so yeah, speaking it just comes naturally. Like when I’m angry or excited or trying to impress a pretty girl.”

Bianca couldn’t help blushing. The man she’d been crushing on for months was coming onto her. It was almost too good to be true. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Well, you’ve found me and you’ve impressed me, so you’re gaining major brownie points in my book.” She said. “Are there any other missions you’re trying to accomplish tonight?”

“Just one.” He replied.

Then he leaned forward and kissed her injured knee. The warm contact of his soft lips made her pussy clench, wishing for the same attention her knee was getting.

“All better?” He asked.

“Mmhmm, but I think I hurt myself here too.” Bianca said, feeling emboldened as she brought a hand up to her collarbone.

“Interesting location.” Sebastian grinned. “How would you like me to remedy that?”

“Your lips seem to work rather nicely.” She answered, never having been so forward or so thirsty for a man in her entire life.

Sebastian didn’t seem to mind as he replied, “I couldn’t agree more.”

He reached up and trailed his fingertips across her clavicle. Then he followed the path his fingers had drawn with his mouth, pressing kisses lightly. Bianca issued a blissful sigh as a shudder of pleasure shot through her. He was turning her on immensely. He smelled fabulous too, like cedar and spearmint with a hint of leather from the black moto jacket she often saw clinging to his shoulders. She snaked a hand into his hair to keep him close and getting lost in its luxuriousness came as naturally as breathing. His tousled chocolate locks were every bit as soft as she imagined they would be. Each glorious strand had the texture of a silk feather and she eagerly grabbed a fistful, giving his tresses a gentle tug as he kissed his way up her neck. She couldn’t believe this was happening, but it was so hot, and she was so aroused that she didn’t want to question it. She just wanted to enjoy it for however long it lasted.

When his tongue trailed up the column of her throat, her pussy released a gush of cream. Then he sucked on her skin and she responded with a long, low moan.

“You smell like sex and candy.” Sebastian said nipping at her delicate flesh. “And you taste just as sweet.”

His raspy growl in her ear really got her blood racing, and before Bianca could stop herself, she took his hand and placed it between her legs. She didn’t know whether it was her daring move that shocked him or her obvious lack of underwear, but he gasped against her neck, chasing the sound with an animalistic snarl of appreciation. He let his palm rest against her for a while and the self-control she could feel him utilizing got to her even more. She admired a man that knew how to be quick with his skills, also knowing when to slow things down and take his time. After cupping her bare sex for what seemed an eternity, he started to pet her, sliding a finger up and down between her folds, and brushing over her clit, making it swell and pulse.

“Damn, you’re fucking soaked. Mmm, so fucking wet.” Sebastian whispered, as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear. “Do you usually get excited when you’re scared or did I have something to do with this?”

“Actually, I was playing with one of my toys before I came down here.” Bianca told him, instantly regretting her decision to divulge that naughty little secret.

“Oh, you like toys, huh?” He asked, smirking as he pushed a finger into her. It sank in with remarkable ease, making his cock twitch with jealousy.

“Not as much as I like your finger.” She replied, her breaths already becoming labored.

“Yeah, does that feel good? Should I put another finger in your hot little pussy?” He taunted.

Speechless, Bianca could only offer him an enthusiastic nod.

A second digit slipped inside of her to join the first and the pleasure intensified. Strong, delicious tingles spread throughout her core all the way down to her toes.

“Oh god, Sebastian.” She gasped. “That feels amazing.”

“So do you.” He huskily replied.

He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, sucking and nibbling on her plump, juicy lips before his tongue coaxed them open to stake its claim on all that lay within. He turned out to be a phenomenal kisser, dominating her mouth with his slick Romanian tongue while his fingers continued to wreak havoc on her pussy. He’d bicycle his fingertips against her upper wall, then make long, slow beckoning motions, urging her orgasm to come to him. She had definitely been right about his hands, they were very talented indeed.

Bianca started to moan louder, riding his fingers with unabashed relish as he drove their kisses deeper. Her orgasm was fast approaching, and the second he rubbed against her sweet spot, she came hard, panting and quivering. His fiercely expressive eyes drank in every shudder and twitch as she writhed on his still pumping digits. It felt like her pussy was having a seizure as inconceivable pleasure rippled from within her and spread throughout every nerve ending in her body. If he could work his dick half as good as he worked his fingers, she would be in absolute heaven.

When Bianca finally came down from her high, Sebastian withdrew his fingers and licked them clean while she watched, riveted.

“You…you are…that was…Jesus Christ, I’m jealous of your guitar.” Bianca declared as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

Sebastian merely chuckled. “How long have we been neighbors?” He asked.

“About a year and a half, I think.”

“Why didn’t we try this earlier?”

“I didn’t think you’d be into me. Based on all of the girls I’ve seen you with, it appeared you were only attracted to a certain type.” Bianca replied.

Sebastian frowned and shook his head, laughing. “Nah, I don’t have a type. Being in a band makes it easy for certain types of women to latch onto me, but I don’t discriminate. I like all colors, shapes, and sizes. As a matter of fact—” He paused, thumbing over her bottom lip while sexily biting down on his own. “You check all of my boxes perfectly. You’re an enticing little thing and I’ve wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you.”

“Then how come you never asked me out?” She demanded to know.

“Same reason.” He answered. “I didn’t think you’d be interested in me…and I’m pretty sure you’re way out of my league.”

Bianca was taken aback. “How so?”

“I heard through the grapevine that you go to NYU. Is that true?”

It was Bianca’s turn to shrug. “Yeah, so? Lots of people do.”

“Free ride or family funded?”

“I got a full scholarship, which really isn’t all that hard to do if you apply yourself.”

“Majoring in what?” Sebastian asked.

“I’m undeclared at the moment, but I’ve always wanted to be a psychiatrist.” Bianca replied now slightly annoyed by his questioning. “Are you done giving me the third degree?”

“I’m just proving a point. I can tell you’re squeaky clean, doll face, and I’m—well, let’s just say I’m not.”

“So my scholastic achievements make me out of your league? I’m an academic, not an angel, so unless intelligence intimidates you, you don’t have anything to worry about.” She told him.

“It’s not me I’m worried about, it’s you.” Sebastian said as he pinned her with his gorgeous blue-eyed stare. “I have a tendency of…destroying everything I touch. You might wanna think twice before getting involved with me.”

Bianca seized him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a scorching kiss, loving the guttural moan that sounded in the back of his throat when her tongue snaked out to taste him.

“I know you’re nothing but trouble.” She said as they drew apart. “But I don’t care. I want what I want, and that just so happens to be you.”

“I don’t think you’re old enough to know what you really want.”

“Gimme a break, I’m twenty-one.” Bianca scoffed.

“Fuck, _tu ești doar o fetiță_.” He groaned guiltily, even though the knowledge of her being that much younger than him made his cock grow stiff.

“What does that mean?” She asked, giggling at his jarred expression. He didn’t seem to be the kind that got unnerved easily.

“It means you’re gonna make a dirty old man out of me.” Sebastian replied.

He stood to his full height then held a hand out to Bianca to help her up from the step. Once she was on her feet, she rose up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to the underside of his stunning jaw.

“Good.” She declared with a seductive smile. “Let’s head on up to my place and get the process started.”


	2. Back to Her Place

Bianca and Sebastian left the basement and headed back up to the fifth floor, talking along the way.

“So how long have you known Chris?” She asked, interested in learning more about the jacked Australian and how the two men came to be friends.

“Um, about eighteen years now.” Sebastian replied as he carefully aimed his flashlight and guided Bianca up another flight of stairs.

“Damn, that’s practically my whole life!” She exclaimed. “Thirty-four doesn’t sound so old when I say it out loud, but looking at it from that perspective really emphasizes the number of years between us. You guys are kinda fucking ancient.”

Sebastian laughed under his breath, and just like everything else he did, that was sexy too.

“Don’t sweat the age difference, _fetița_. We’re still young enough to handle you.” He said, hooking her pinky finger with his as they continued their ascent.

Bianca was glad they were surrounded by darkness and shadows or else he would’ve seen how intensely his comment made her blush. And the fact that he said “we” had her lustful imagination running wild. She wondered if he was planning to share her with the blond behemoth or if he just meant that generally speaking they were both capable of taking her on. Was it wrong that she was open to either idea?

Deciding not to get too far ahead of herself, she cleared those thoughts from her mind and asked another question.

“Where’d you guys meet?”

“Eleventh grade. We were both transfer students at Long Island City High School. His family moved to the states from Melbourne around the same time me and my mom relocated from Constanța. He had a thick Aussie accent and my English was shit, so communicating with other kids was frustrating to say the least. I gravitated towards Chris because we were both considered outcasts, and despite the language barrier, he understood me when no one else could. We bonded over heavy metal, _Baywatch_ , and his mom’s homemade lamingtons—been bros ever since.”

“Is he a bad boy like you?” Bianca inquired.

Sebastian glanced over at her with a smirk painted across his handsome features. “What makes you think I’m a bad boy?”

“Well, there’s the whole leather jacket wearing, motorcycle riding, sex, drugs, and rock ‘n roll image that you seem to portray. Plus, I’ve heard stories about you.” Bianca replied, staring down at the ground even though she could feel his eyes on her.

“Stories, huh? Then I guess my reputation precedes me.”

“Yeah, it does. A lot more than you realize. Apparently, you frequent the same haunts as a few of the gossips in this building. You’re their favorite topic of discussion and word travels fast around here. They say you nearly beat a man to death and almost went to prison for it. Is that true?”

“Yeah, it is. And if I had the chance to do it all over again, I wouldn’t change a fucking thing.” Sebastian declared with a low growl, causing Bianca to gulp and tense up beside him.

He didn’t blame her for reacting that way, but he wasn’t exactly flattered by it either. First impressions were lasting ones and he didn’t want her to be afraid of him simply because other tenants couldn’t keep their big mouths shut.

“I fight for what I believe in—nothing more, nothing less. I may stir up a little trouble every now and then, but it’s all in good fun. I don’t send douchebags to the hospital on a regular basis, unless they’re really asking for it. Did you happen to hear _why_ I did what I did?” He quizzed in return.

Bianca shook her head. “Um, no. Nobody seems to know the reason why.”

“How convenient.” Sebastian scoffed. “I’m sure they know the reason. But I suppose that minor detail doesn’t quite fit in with my extensive criminal background, so they omitted it to make for a juicier story. Typical sensationalist bullshit.”

He gripped the flashlight tighter as he contemplated going after the brainless chatterboxes who were slandering his name. It wouldn’t take much to put an end to their spiteful misrepresentation. Mindy—the band whore from the fourth floor—was their esteemed leader, and she was holding a grudge against him because he refused to sleep with her sleazy ass. As luck would have it, she’d managed to shack up with three other members of his band and they just loved to brag about their sexual conquests. So he had more than enough ammunition. If Mindy was looking for a battle, he was ready for a war, and it would involve airing her dirty laundry out in a similar fashion.

“So, um, why _did_ you almost kill a guy?” Bianca hesitantly asked.

“The prick was assaulting a woman in an alleyway. If I hadn’t shown up when I did, he would’ve raped her and scarred her for life.” Sebastian replied in a heated voice that positively dripped with disgust. “I could tell the piece of shit was one of those entitled, ivy league types, and all he would’ve gotten was a slap on the wrist. I liked my brand of justice better.”

Bianca favored his brand of justice too and she relaxed with a slight smile knowing he was a low-key rescuer of damsels in distress.

“Okay, so basically, the guy got what he deserved. But I can’t believe they just let him go scot-free after that. Didn’t the woman he attacked come forward? Didn’t she press charges?”

“The asshole’s family paid her off. Ten grand in hush money and she took it.” Sebastian said.

“Wow…that’s crazy.” Bianca muttered.

“Yeah, tell me about it. They had the nerve to want to try _me_ for aggravated assault, but under the circumstances, they didn’t fucking dare. I served thirty days in jail for a bogus drunk and disorderly allegation, then I walked.”

“What?! That’s not fair! You went to the aid of a fellow citizen. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Bianca fumed. “God, the stupid system is all screwed up.”

“All the court sees is my rap sheet, nothing else matters. Guys like me will always be the villain, even when we’re the hero. I came to terms with that a long time ago.” Sebastian said with a heartbreaking tone of finality.

Bianca unwound her pinky finger from his to grab onto his whole hand. “You’ll always be a hero to me.” She whispered to him.

“Thanks, that really means a lot.” He said, flashing a bright smile that gave her an instant case of the warm and fuzzies. “Anyway, in answer to your initial question, Chris is a puppy dog compared to me. I know he looks like he’s about to lead the next generation of Terminators, but he’s a total fucking sweetheart. Definitely the kind of guy you bring home to mom.”

“Has anyone done that recently?”

“Done what?”

“Brought him home to meet their mom.” Bianca clarified.

“Are you asking me if he’s single or not?”

“Uh, yeah, god, I’m sorry. Consider that my failed attempt at being subtle.” She chuckled.

“Don’t beat yourself up. I am pretty sharp for an old man.” Sebastian replied, grinning good-naturedly. “You’ll be happy to know that Chris is single. He actually just broke up with his longtime girlfriend. On the night he planned to propose to her, he walked in on her fucking a mutual friend of ours. Turns out they’d been going at it behind his back for months.”

“Ouch, that’s gotta hurt.” Bianca remarked, feeling bad for the poor guy.

“Yeah, he was really torn up about it at first, but I think he’s finally starting to get over her. They were sharing a studio apartment in SoHo, but he needed to get away from all of her ‘I’m sorry, please forgive me’ bullshit. So I told him about this place and now here he is. I never liked the girl to begin with, and now that he’s rid of her, he’s gonna step in and be the new drummer for my band. We’re stoked to be performing and recording together like we’ve always dreamed.”

_Two gorgeous, blue-eyed musicians living right across the hall from me! What an absolute blessing!_

Bianca had hip-hop and R&B in her blood, but she was willing to step out of her comfort zone for Sebastian. Even if she didn’t care too much for the kind of music his band played, with him on guitar and Chris on drums, she’d have plenty of eye candy to keep her entertained.

“What’s with all of the questions about Chris? You want a piece of him too?” Sebastian teased, nudging her side with his elbow.

“No.” Bianca replied, lying through her teeth. “I noticed that you were helping him move in and I was just curious; wondering what his story is like any normal person would.”

“Uh-huh, curious.” He said, obviously not believing her. “It’s okay if you’re attracted to him. Most women are. He’s such a fucking pretty boy.”

“Oh, I see. And I suppose you’re not?”

“Hell no!” Sebastian declared, his conviction echoing off of the surrounding slate gray walls. “I don’t obsess over my appearance the way he does.”

“So you just happen to look flawless every single day without even trying?” Bianca said.

“Uh, I guess. If that’s how you wanna put it.”

“Hmm, lucky you.”

“Yeah, and I’m about to get even luckier.” He murmured in reply as he leaned over to press his lips against her cheek.

They made it up to their floor and went into Bianca’s apartment. She lit a few candles and strategically arranged them around the living room until everything was bathed in a soft orange glow.

“Nice place.” Sebastian said as he turned off his flashlight and glanced around. “The layout is just like mine.”

“Really? That’s fascinating. Take off your clothes.” Bianca eagerly instructed.

She didn’t want to wait another second. She needed to see him naked more than she needed air to breathe.

Sebastian arched a brow at her, slowly lifting his shirt up to reveal a hint of his toned stomach before he covered it back up again.

“What’s the rush? We have all night, don’t we? Or are you expecting someone else?” He asked in a light, playful voice.

“You know, there is such a thing as being a clit-tease.” Bianca huffed as she stalked up to him.

She grabbed onto his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, tossing it away without a care. Upon gazing at his newly shirtless form, she was rendered speechless. Nothing could’ve prepared her for just how glorious his body was.

While he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, she gaped in awe and growing hunger at his delectable physique. He was even more cut than she had suspected. His chest was beautifully sculpted, his abs were very well-defined, his biceps flexed with the perfect amount of muscle, and the tantalizing V on his hips had spit overflowing in her mouth. Good god, her pussy was on fire at the sight and she still had yet to see _all_ of him.

She ran her hands over his smooth, warm skin. He responded by moving his hands to her firm, round bubble butt, using it to pull her flush against him.

“You ready to get fucked, _fetița_? Is that what you want?” Sebastian asked, his whispered words hot against her neck as his lips skimmed softly.

“ _Fetița_.” Bianca repeated, letting the strange term roll experimentally off her tongue. “What does that mean?” She inquired, clinging to his broad shoulders while his mouth continued to roam.

“Little girl.” He replied and she could practically hear him smiling. “It’s a fitting pet name, don’t you think? In honor of our scandalous age gap.”

“As flattering as it sounds in Romanian, I don’t think I approve of the translation. I’m not a child.” She insisted, drawing away from him to look up at his face.

She expressed irritation while he maintained a rather smug yet stupidly attractive grin. It was all set to coincide with his super suave reply.

“Of course you’re not, sweetheart, and if I honestly viewed you as one, I wouldn’t be standing here sporting a dick hard as steel. As I said, _fetița_ is a pet name—an endearment that I’ll reserve solely for the bedroom, or wherever else I decide to have my way with you. As gorgeous and utterly captivating as you are, I’m sure you’ve dealt with your fair share of lovers in the past. But something tells me you haven’t had the pleasure of being with a real man. That makes you my _fetița_ by default and you’re gonna love playing the part, Bianca, trust me. You’re gonna relish every fucking minute of it.”

Despite his sudden arrogance, Bianca couldn’t deny that his answer left her whole body tingling. She was already so wet that her thighs were sticking together, right at the apex, where ladylike innocence became forever lost. He didn’t have to say or do much to turn her into complete and utter mush. At this point, she would literally be his anything. Still, she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how desperately she wanted him.

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, scoffing as she said, “A _real_ man, huh? That’s funny. Boys, men, pigs, dogs…I didn’t realize there was a difference.”

Sebastian worked that sinful muscle in his jaw, blue eyes darkening as he tightened his hold on her.

“Tonight I’m gonna show you the difference.” He gruffly informed her.

Bianca moaned when he gave her ass a rough squeeze, grinding his straining erection against her barely concealed womanhood. A moment later, his lips crashed into hers and he kissed her passionately, demanding her total submission. She opened her mouth to him and he deepened the kiss until her head spun. She would’ve gasped for breath, but his tongue—skilled and unquestionably dominant—didn’t offer her that luxury. His kisses alone stoked the flames of her desire to incredible new heights and she burned to have him inside her to relieve the maddening ache.

She took over the job of removing his jeans, pushing them off of his hips, and revealing the black boxer briefs he wore underneath. A sizable bulge was outlined in the front and Bianca couldn’t resist dropping to her knees before him. She rubbed over it first with her hands, then nuzzled it with her face. He threaded his fingers into her hair, watching intently as she groped and caressed, familiarizing herself with his cotton-covered crotch.

“Find something you like down there?” Sebastian asked as he created a fist around her long, dark locks, tugging just enough to exert his power over her.

“It’s too early to tell right now, but I’ll let you know if I do.” Bianca sassily retorted.

“I’m afraid it’ll be too late by then. You’ll already be choking on it.” He shot back.

“Doubt it.” She said, giving his cock a gentle squeeze to which he shuddered and groaned.

“Mmm, and why is that?”

“I’m not in the habit of putting foreign objects in my mouth so that rules out Romanian sausage.” She replied, meeting his eyes with a catty smirk.

“Well, you’ll just have to make an exception for me.” Sebastian said, equally aroused and amused by her effortless wit. “And who knows, after tonight, you might even come to prefer my sausage over every other kind of meat on the market.”

“Don’t get your hopes up, pretty boy.” Bianca said, prompting him to narrow his gaze and pull on her hair more forcefully.

“I’d respect my elders if I were you, _fetița_. Unless you’re looking to get spanked.”

Bianca’s smirk just widened as she held his smoldering stare. Her brown eyes sparked with defiance, challenging him; daring him to raise a hand to her in such a manner. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right about her. Compared to other young women in her generation, she was squeaky clean. She was an only child, her parents’ pride and joy—a law-abiding, god-fearing, straight-A student—and she’d never been disciplined a day in her life. She knew it was a bizarre thing to crave, but she yearned to know what a spanking felt like, especially from a sexual point of view. But if Sebastian was going to make their age difference an issue, she wasn’t going to fuel his need to be superior, and give him more reason to treat her like a kid. She’d keep her secret fantasy to herself for the meantime and wait to see where things went between them. If they even went anywhere at all.

Sebastian cursed and moaned through gritted teeth at the abrupt sensation of her sucking on his balls through his jocks, dampening the material with her saliva. He toed off his shoes then stepped out of his jeans, hastily kicking them aside. Bianca hooked her fingers into the waistband of his shorts, anxious to pull them down, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Both of them froze, as if whoever was on the other side had motion sensors that could detect what they were doing by the slightest movement. Bianca didn’t want to answer it. It was probably just building management checking to see if they were okay and give them an update on when the power would be back on. Maybe if they ignored it, whoever it was would go away.

Then came another knock, louder and more determined than the one before. The booming sound it produced was followed by a strong, deep, richly accented male voice.

“Bianca, are you in there? It’s Chris from across the hall.”

Her forehead creased as she looked up at Sebastian in question. “I haven’t said two words to the guy. How does he know my name?” She asked.

“Well, after he caught a glimpse of you out in the hall, we got to talking about you and how fucking edible you are.” Sebastian replied, grinning devilishly. “It appears you made quite an impression on him when you were trying to say hello. He said he wonders if you gasp and stutter like that when you’re coming and that he’d very much like to find out.”

“Shut up, he did _not_ say that.” Bianca argued as heat flooded her cheeks.

“Yes, he did, I swear. And I’m pretty sure that’s the first time he’s thought about sex since his break-up. Now that you know how desirable you are, you’d better go answer the door and see what he wants. Aside from the obvious.”

Sebastian yanked her to her feet, smacking her swiftly on the ass before he spun her around and urged her towards the door with a light push.

Upon opening it to address the man on the other side, she was instantly reminded of how _enormous_ he was. She had been born and raised in New York and never in her life had she crossed paths with anyone so shockingly massive.

His rippling muscles were barely contained beneath the snug fit of his plain white t-shirt, his broad shoulders filled the width of the doorway, and she actually had to tilt her head back to look up at his face. It was suntanned to perfection with a day’s worth of stubble coating a magnificent jaw, and adorable laugh lines framing a cute and kissable mouth. Damn, he was stunning, and when she met his eyes, her breath hitched of its own accord. They were just so beautiful and blue, and don’t even get her started on his lashes. She totally understood why Sebastian called him a pretty boy.

“Hi.” Bianca smiled.

“Hey, um, I know we don’t know each other, but are you okay over here? Do you need anything?” The Aussie asked, expressing the same genuine concern as his friend.

_Just you and Sebastian._

“Um, no, I’m fine, thanks.”

“Glad to hear it, love. People tend to act crazy during this sort of thing.” Chris said, gesturing to the darkness behind him, which was dimly illuminated by the red light coming from the exit sign. “Uh, I know it’s late and I’m sorry to bother you, but have you seen my buddy Seb? He went looking for you a while ago, but he hasn’t come back yet.”

Bianca immediately felt guilty. She and Sebastian were so horny for each other that they forgot to tell Chris they were okay. Wanting to set his mind at ease, she swung the door wide open to reveal the hot Romanian standing in the middle of her living room clad in just his underwear and sporting a raging hard-on.

Sebastian swept a hand through his sexily mussed hair and lifted his chin in greeting. “You’re cockblocking me, bro.” He humorously declared, motioning at his erection. “Big time.”

Chris chuckled as he took in the situation.

Returning his attention to Bianca, he said, “Just so you know, I was gonna rescue you from the basement first, but Seb tripped me and ran out the door yelling ‘I’ll save you, sweet chocolate maiden!’”

Bianca stopped to picture it for a second. Then she started laughing so hard she just about doubled over. “Oh my god, really?”

“Really.” The Aussie replied with a nod. “He tore out of here like he was going into battle. I half expected him to return with the head of a dragon or something.”

“It was only fair that I be the one to save her. We’ve been neighbors for over a year and you’re basically a stranger to her.” Sebastian rationalized. “She wouldn’t have trusted you to lead her to safety.”

“I dunno.” Bianca said, admiring the way Chris’ shirt clung to his arms and chest. “From what I can tell, he seems pretty trustworthy and protective. I don’t think he would let any harm come to me.”

“And I guess you can tell all of that just by looking, huh?” Sebastian grunted.

 _Hell, yes!_ Bianca shouted in her head as she continued to ogle the towering blond beefcake.

She couldn’t help but notice the subtle blush on his cheeks and his semi-shy smile. Two minor details that confirmed Sebastian’s earlier description of him being nothing more than a puppy dog. He practically screamed gentle giant, which had Bianca’s lust-driven alter ego screaming gimme, gimme, gimme.

_Forgive me for being greedy, Lord, but I want some Aussie too. Just look at those twinkling angel eyes and that impossibly boyish smile. The only thing he’d hurt is my pussy and I’d willingly let him tear that shit up._

“You’d definitely be in good hands with me, love.” Chris murmured as if reading her mind. Then his piercing blue gaze slowly drifted over her, causing a scintillating eruption of goosebumps.

“Oh, I’m sure I would. Thank you for thinking of me.” Bianca said.

She stepped forward and pushed all the way up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, but she was only able to reach the corner of his chin. God, she loved how tall he was.

“Most girls don’t even get one prince charming and here I’ve got two.”

Chris smiled down at her with innocence and pearly white teeth, until his eyes lowered to her breasts. Then his gaze turned dark and hungry. Her nipples were stiff points, jutting out against the thin fabric of her dress, and his staring only made them harder. Bianca’s pulse raced as she stood there imagining what it would feel like to have his mouth on them.

“Bianca, do you mind having an extra playmate tonight?” Sebastian unexpectedly asked. “Since Chris obviously doesn’t want to leave and you really seem to enjoy gawking at him.”

Damn, busted! But the lighthearted tone of his voice told her that he was perfectly okay with sharing her.

“No, it’s cool. I don’t wanna make things weird. I’ll just let you guys get back to…being neighborly.” Chris said as he turned to walk off.

Before Bianca knew what she was doing, her hand shot out and grabbed the Aussie by the arm.

“No, stay.” She said. “It won’t be weird. If you guys don’t mind, I don’t mind.”

“Well, I don’t mind.” Chris said, looking to Sebastian to see if he was sure.

“Dude, if I minded I wouldn’t have suggested it.” The brunette simply stated. “So both of you hurry up and get your asses over here. I’m growing impatient.”

Bianca squealed with delight as she pulled Chris into her apartment. She shut the door behind him, laughing fiendishly inside her head. She had two gorgeous men all to herself now. This was better than Christmas!

_Shit, where the hell do we go from here?_


End file.
